


Nothing to Forgive

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale shows Crowley just how much he's always wanted him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Nothing to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhey/gifts).



Crowley let himself into the bookshop. The hour was late and the place was dark save a light in the back. Crowley walked towards it like a moth to a flame. "Angel?" he asked, finding the place unusually quiet.

"Yes, I'm back here," said Aziraphale, voice muffled.

Crowley frowned and stepped into a room he was fairly certain hadn't been there a few days ago. It was cozy with a small fireplace crackling along one side. There was a large comfortable bed with one of those room divider type things, Aziraphale moving around behind it.

Aziraphale didn't generally sleep, so Crowley was feeling more and more off balance by the moment. He took off his glasses and put them down. "You wanted me to come over?" he said.

"Yes," said Aziraphale.

Crowley heard him hesitate for just a moment, and then he stepped out from behind the divider.

"Ngk," said Crowley, staring.

Aziraphale had always seemed to prefer a male-presenting body and this was no different, even with something of a sheer negligee clinging to the curves of his body and barely covering an impressive Effort. He was biting his lip as if worried about Crowley's reaction.

"Az... Aziraphale," managed Crowley.

"Is it too much?" asked Aziraphale, wringing his hands. "I can change into something else if..."

Without thinking, Crowley crossed the room and kissed Aziraphale the way he'd wanted to for thousands of years.

Aziraphale took control of the kiss and nudged Crowley towards the bed. "I've had a lot of time to think since the world didn't end and we weren't both violently discorporated. And... and I want you, Crowley. In every way."

"Ngk," said Crowley again, sitting down hard on the edge of the bed. He took a few deep breaths, uncertain if he was dreaming or not. Aziraphale stood in front of him, still clearly anxious.

Hesitating, Crowley reached out and slipped his hands under the negligee, resting them on Aziraphale's hips. He'd been thinking about this for a long, long time. But he certainly had never thought this would ever come to pass.

Aziraphale took a breath and shifted the negligee to free his cock. "Do you want to taste me?"

Crowley looked up at him, wide eyed, and nodded.

Aziraphale gently ran fingers through his hair and urged him forward.

Crowley opened his mouth and closed his eyes, moaning softly as Aziraphale slid across his tongue. He'd never done this sort of thing himself, but he'd certainly been on earth long enough to have observed more than his share of such activity. He started bobbing his head, holding Aziraphale's hips, experimenting with his tongue and suction and gauging all of Aziraphale's microreactions.

"Oh.. that... that's very good," murmured Aziraphale, fingers tightening in his hair.

Crowley groaned, the hint of pain making his own Effort twitch and reminding him he was still fully dressed. He took a hand off Aziraphale's hip to snap his fingers, only for Aziraphale to catch his hand.

Pulling off, Crowley looked up at him. "Angel?"

"I want to undress you," said Aziraphale, voice rough with want and deeper than usual.

That made Crowley’s cock twitch all over again. Aziraphale tugged him to his feet and reached for his flies. Crowley watched as he opened his trousers, drawing out his length and giving him a stroke. He moaned, knees nearly buckling at the touch.

"Beautiful," murmured Aziraphale, kissing him again as he tugged off Crowley's shirt. He pushed his tight pants down past his hips. "So much I want to do with you," he murmured. "Sometimes I used to think it was a temptation to test me. But I know it wasn't. It was me not wanting to admit my feelings." He cupped Crowley's cheek. "Forgive me for making you wait?"

"Nothing to forgive, Angel" said Crowley. He reached up to run his fingers through Aziraphale's short hair. "We have now. And I never really admitted anything to you, either. You're an angel."

Aziraphale kissed him tenderly and helped him out of his pants. They climbed into bed together, slowing their heated movements and reveling in touch, sipping kisses from one another's lips, getting to know the bodies each of them wore.

Finally, Aziraphale moved over Crowley, settling between his thighs. He kissed him again and Crowley moaned as Aziraphale pressed his fingers into his arse, damp with slick. He spread himself wider in offering. "Please," he murmured.

Aziraphale pulled his hand free and slowly thrust forward, clearly taking his time, getting used to the sensations. Crowley ran hands down Aziraphale's back, encouraging him deeper, groaning softly as he moved.

"My, this is certainly... different. Good different," he hastily added.

Crowley leaned in to kiss him again. He was fairly certain that six thousand years from now he still wouldn't be tired of the taste of Aziraphale's lips or the weight of his body.

Aziraphale sunk in all the way to the hilt. Crowley wrapped his legs around him and nibbled his ear as he panted against his shoulder. "Take me," he whispered.

Nodding, Aziraphale started to move faster, taking him harder. Crowley arched up against him, gasping. He'd indulged in a few human pleasures from time to time but nothing compared to this.

"You feel so good," panted Aziraphale, clearly just as dizzy with the feelings and emotions of the moment.

Crowley was too far gone to respond, clinging to Aziraphale, feeling himself surrender in the best way possible.

Almost suddenly, he felt Aziraphale tense and then fill him, moaning softly against his skin. Crowley shivered as Aziraphale moved through the aftershocks, then carefully pulled out.

Without warning he swallowed Crowley down. Crowley shouted and came almost instantly, clutching at the bed as Aziraphale worked him through his orgasm.

"Az... Aziraphale," panted Crowley when he raised his head.

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him, then gathered Crowley in his arms. "Was it good?" he asked, just a little bit of his anxiety leaking into his voice.

"Amazing," Crowley assured him, kissing him back and running fingers through his damp hair. "Thank you."

"Anytime," smiled Aziraphale.

Crowley settled into Aziraphale's arms, feeling sleepy. This was not at all what he'd expected when he came over tonight, but he certainly had no complaints. And there was so much more they could do. Together. 


End file.
